Mirrored Inversion
Mirrored Inversion is a sub-AU of Inverted Fate that combines the attributes of both Underswap and Inverted Fate. Meaning, monster kid ended up failing in his mission of properly resetting the timeline and caused the "Lost souls" to switch places, but not personalities. Characters Underswap Characters Temmie * The main antagonist in this story, he remembers his canon life completely, including Chara's actions during their initial neutral and pacifist runs up until his defeat. However, he lacks any memories of this new timeline other than what he's experienced since awakening. * Pretends to be Chara's friend for the sake of his ulterior motives. Plays himself up as an expert on this new Underground despite his lack of experience, and informs them of their ability to SAVE and LOAD, the barrier, and the war. * He still projects onto Chara, though he never directly calls them "Frisk," opting to call them "kid" most of the time. * Ends up roping Sans into his plans later on, but is extremely evasive of everyone else, especially Papyrus. * Seeks to reclaim the SOULS, but his objectives have changed. He aims even higher than before Chara * The main character, Chara is no longer a silent protagonist but a full-fledged character with their own personality and ambitions. * Unlike other Swap!Charas, they're far from an innocent angel. They're sassy, a bit blunt, and not afraid to speak their mind. However, they do try to do the right thing and genuinely want to be liked by others. They're insanely insecure, but mask it under phony charisma and optimism. * They only vaguely remember the original timeline through foggy deja-vu. * They're fond of anime, video games, and enjoy wordplay. Their favorite types of heroes are the charismatic rogue types. * Their outfits change as they progress through the story. * Grows quite close to Sans over the course of the story, viewing him as their best friend in time. * They're twelve years old and kinda scrawny. * They like eating meaty food like burgers and pizza Sans * The secondary protagonist and Chara's party member. * A self-proclaimed "SCIENTIFIC GENIUS AND RIDDLE MASTER!" He's created many inventions with varying degrees of success, from working teleporters to hover boards and a supposed de-lazifying laser. He uses many of his skills for the sake of quality of life improvements as well as crafting innovative puzzles, but many monsters find his "improvements" in Snowdin Forest more cumbersome than convenient. * He's Alphys's lab partner and has worked alongside her for three years. He took up the sciences to pick up where his brother left off ten years ago, but has since grown to genuinely love his work and its many applications in both cooking and riddlery. * While still as goofy and eccentric as his original self, he's much more aware and knows more than he lets on. He's also quite skilled in defensive and support magic, as well as combining chemicals for a variety of effects. He uses this skill to aid Chara in battle. * He promised Toriel to protect Chara at all costs and believes in them wholeheartedly. His dedication is what prompts him to join Chara as a party member. * Is fully on board with Temmie's plan to free everyone, even if it means keeping said plan a secret from those he cares about, like his brother. * Views Toriel as a caring mother and regularly speaks with her over the phone as well as through the door. He doesn't know Toriel's true identity and refers to her as "Mrs. Claus." * Can read EXP and LV. * Is 23 years old. Frisk * Is Chara's narrator and remembers their previous runs in their entirety. * Resented Chara at first due to their hatred of humanity and only assisted them due to the two sharing a body, thus when Temmie's "Temmie flakes" hit them the first time, it became apparent that any damage Frisk took would hurt them, too. They reluctantly guided them as a result, but later grew attached to Chara as they defied Frisk's expectations time and time again. * Is very pretentious, sarcastic, and cynical, especially now that they're in the new timeline. They feel powerless, and the knowledge of Temmie's true identity gives them conflicted feelings on the whole. * Has the ability to use Chara's body when Chara is asleep. Chara can't remember anything that happens during the possession. * As the story progresses, they slowly start opening up to Chara, talking to them on a more personal level rather than just as a distant narrator, even directly taking control of their shared body with Chara's knowledge, to help solve difficult puzzles. * Is just a voice in Chara's head. They have no ghostly form. Despite this, both Napstaton and Mettacrit can hear them just fine, which comes as a surprise to them. * Is quite fond of anime and prefers Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2 over the original. * Was around 13 when they died. Toriel * Former queen of the monsters, she was the one who declared war on humanity, just like in the original Story. * However, she was unable to commit to her plan, and after the first SOUL was taken, retreated to the Ruins to atone. * Hides her burdens under a smile and focuses on improving life within the Ruins wherever she can. She's left her home open to any visitors, hosting weekly pie gatherings, and even softened the more dangerous puzzles by removing spikes and adding pillows to cushion the pitfalls. * Is very close to Mettacrit, having assisted them with their self-esteem issues and often lets them stay in the guest bedroom in her house. * Is a caring mother to Sans and later Chara. She's known Sans for many years and has shared her knowledge of sewing with him, while Sans has shared his enthusiasm for puzzles and cooking. * Does not begrudge Asgore in the slightest, feeling as though the more hopeless state of the Underground is her fault and that he's the more deserving ruler. * She's much more hands off with Chara during their time in the Ruins, allowing them to explore and discover on their own. she only grows more protective after an incident involving three hostile monsters. * Only keeps the Ruins door closed to keep out the cold and to protect the privacy of those who live there. In truth, she welcomes visitors with open arms. Mettacrit * Still in their original position from Underswap. * While still shy, soft-spoken, and occasionally insecure, they're a lot happier in this new timeline due to Napstaton remaining a part of their life and due to Toriel's support. * They're Napstaton's singing backup and occasional costar. The spotlight's helped a great deal with their exposure, and their CD's of their songs have a bit of a following, but often times the pressures associated with stardom grow too much for the ghost, and they retreat to the Ruins for a breather. * Befriends Chara fairly fast and remains one of their most avid supporters, despite the overall hostile atmosphere toward humans. * Worries that Napstaton may not be as happy as he lets on. Papyrus * Vice captain of the royal guard and chief of Snowdin's Canine Unit. * Despite his high rank, he remains as laid back as his original counterpart, albeit more motivated due to his lack of knowledge on RESETs. * Still loves bad puns, pranks, fast food, and relaxing, but has gained an appreciation for anime thanks to spending time with Undyne. He especially loves bad dubs for the comedy value, much to her annoyance. * Used to be involved in the sciences, but hung up his lab coat for good more than a decade ago. He joined the guard at age 18, but never told anyone why. It wasn't for himself. * Is very protective of Sans and worries what his friendship with Chara will do, not only to his reputation, but with his friendship with Alphys. Nonetheless, he allows Sans to carry on for a while, watching closely and playing it cool. As they make it through Snowdin Forest, he starts developing a soft spot for Chara. * Due to his guard training, he's much stronger, but can't use Karmic Retribution like his bother. Still has his Gaster Blasters and gravity manipulation. * Still utilizes shortcuts to get around, and in fact uses this skill to scout for both Undyne and Asgore, since he can get around quickly. * Treats his subordinates more like pals, believing that it's the best way to encourage cooperation. Force ain't really his style. * Knows what it takes to leave the Underground, thus is wary of letting Chara leave Snowdin. * Doesn't trust Temmie in the slightest, and is wary of Alphys. * Used to be Alphys's tutor. Alphys * She is the royal scientist of the underground with a burning passion to free her people by breaking the barrier. * She is 22 years old. Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Special Event Category:Semi-Serious Category:Noble Bright Category:Combination